


Federico 's game

by braviJoy



Series: Federico 's game [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braviJoy/pseuds/braviJoy
Summary: 当费德里科杀了一个同为费德里科的人时，一条奇怪的短信把他拉入了一场游戏里……杀掉别人还是被杀，完全取决于你自己，费德里科先生……
Relationships: Federico Bernardeschi/Federico Chiesa
Series: Federico 's game [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886140
Kudos: 2





	Federico 's game

**Author's Note:**

> 大学生设定

世界上有多少个重名同姓的人呢？有人问过费德里科·贝尔纳代斯基这个问题，反正他认识里的人就有好几个叫安东尼和保罗的。  
保罗·迪巴拉挑挑眉毛，绿宝石一样的眼睛露出一些笑意，他替自己辩解:“好——就算我有意大利的国籍，但是，博格巴他是法国人。”  
管他呢，反正名字一样的又不止他们俩。贝尔纳代斯基耸耸肩膀，从迪巴拉手里的装着巧克力豆的零食袋子里抓了一把，迪巴拉很不高兴，他拿走了好几颗，袋子里本来就所剩无几，迪巴拉扯开封口，好在贝尔纳代斯基还有点良心似的给他留了一颗巧克力豆，但他觉得贝尔纳代斯基很有可能是没抓到这一颗。  
迪巴拉用力的咀嚼着可怜的巧克力豆，牙齿咬的咯吱咯吱响，他把零食塑料袋揉成一团扔进了垃圾桶，宝石一样的眼睛愤愤的盯着暗金发意大利人。  
说到同名，贝尔纳代斯基想到了那个心理学系的帅哥“费德里科”，那位大一的新生“费德里科”。  
其实他认识那位新生，费德里科·基耶萨。在上大学以前就认识了，他没告诉迪巴拉这一点。从他的角度来说，他认为两个人的关系被自己撕裂了，以后不都会有什么牵扯了，只是让贝尔纳代斯基没想到的是，在大学重新遇见了基耶萨。  
由于是美术出身的雕塑系，贝尔纳代斯基对美丽的事物总会多留意几眼，他觉得欣赏美的东西对心灵有帮助。那位费德里科·基耶萨五官很立体，笑起来的时候会露出一排白的发光的牙齿。  
基耶萨小时候也这样好看，笑起来闪闪发光，任谁都会陷入小球场“王储”的笑容，尤其是他的鼻子。  
贝尔纳代斯基想着，强调了这个。  
在看到长大后的基耶萨的很长一段时间后，从贝尔纳代斯基的石膏人物雕塑作业里，那些传神的人物的鼻子多多少少都有基耶萨的影子。贝尔纳代斯基为此发了一阵愁，他不是很想被误会什么，但除了迪巴拉之外，没人发现什么不对劲。  
可能是因为贝尔纳代斯基打趣了他和博格巴的名字之后，建筑设计系的小宝石盯上了跟贝尔纳代斯基同名的基耶萨好一段时间。  
他也因此，在暗地里小心翼翼的修改了那些作业，他不希望迪巴拉看到自己修动过，那样可能会给迪巴拉一些猜测。  
“贝贝，看那，费德里科。”迪巴拉撞撞他的肩膀，朝着前面扬了扬下巴。贝尔纳代斯基看到了“保罗专用”幸灾乐祸的笑容，眼睛有意无意的瞟了一眼造物主心灵手巧的产物，朝着反方向直接转身走了。  
“我们要迟到了！”  
他转身的那一刻，希望让迪巴拉看到自己的白眼和一股酷劲，但他估计这样很像一个心虚的人。  
基耶萨就在不远处，他看起来刚运动完，头发乱乱的，有些发丝黏在了额头上，朝着那位自己扬了扬下巴的阿根廷人招了招手，友好的笑着回应了一下，他都没来得及看清阿根廷人身边的人是谁，只给他留了一个落荒而逃的背影。  
迪巴拉指了指同伴离去的背影，也赶紧跑去追上贝尔纳代斯基，开玩笑归开玩笑，下节选修课还得上呢。  
这节艺术史贝尔纳代斯基一个字没怎么听进去，他只留了一个肉体在教室里了，心思不知道飞到哪个雕塑作业的瑕疵上去了，他幻想着有一双精巧的手，能够帮他改动那个破作业，给他一个完美的模特也行。  
就像使他念念不忘的费德里科·基耶萨一样。  
贝尔纳代斯基又想到了他选择的道路，医学心理系，他真是没想到基耶萨会考这个，那看起来一点也不符合他的性格。最重要的是，他进了学校的足球队。在两人还是孩子的时候就勾肩搭背的一起去球场，遵循意大利人对足球热爱的天性。  
他曾经享受绿茵草坪上的新鲜泥土香味，就如同他现在享受赋予雕像生命一样。  
贝尔纳代斯基将手掌贴合在冰冷的桌面上，现在临近冬季，低于手掌温度的桌面令他不禁打了个哆嗦。当基耶萨进球时，贝尔纳代斯基从来不会吝啬对他的夸赞，他会抚摸基耶萨的脸颊，臂弯收紧，拥抱他。  
他想他是对基耶萨的面骨爱不释手的，那是上帝精巧的作品，任何人看了之后都得发出一些惊叹。无论在哪，基耶萨有点青涩的面部总会招来狂热的女孩，即使他已经成年，但贝尔纳代斯基觉得他仍然是少年时的模样。  
贝尔纳代斯基的导师评论过那些他精雕细刻的石膏作业，完成度很高，但他本人就是不满意，前几个学期并没有这样的情况，他猜测是因为基耶萨。  
心不在焉的时候上课时间总是过得很慢。新学期开学这几个月以来，贝贝毫无进展，还被搞的心神不宁的丢了身份证，多么要命。就在这事让他都以为自己过不好这个圣诞节的时候，上帝把“米开朗基罗”送到了他面前。

即使今天放假，合租屋里一个人也没有，迪巴拉跑去威尼斯跟克里斯蒂亚诺约会了，罗德里戈窝在实验室里，贝尔就在画室坐着，除了画画就是雕塑，而他热爱画画，就像他少年时热爱足球滚动过草坪时一样。但他现在不踢球了，画画占用了他太多时间，他在放弃这项运动之前都没有一个正式的告别。  
都灵的第一场雪在夜晚降临了，零零星星的消失在玻璃窗，贝尔纳代斯基看得出了神，正在塑造的人像眉骨被刻刀削去一角，刻刀刮伤了贝尔纳代斯基的大拇指，裂缝上冒出了细小的血珠，他赶紧起身走到门后面打开水龙头冲洗掉蹭在手上的石膏粉末。希望没有多余的粉末掉到伤口里。  
清水掠过他的手指时，贝尔纳代斯基感到一阵战栗，水是刺骨的凉，他随便冲了几下就把水龙头关上了，转头就看到了一位穿着棕色大衣的青年的背影，栗色碎发平整的铺在脑后，他双手插着口袋，后背挺的笔直，还没发现贝尔纳代斯基一样，正在打量着那未完成的雕像。  
“你……”对于这人会出现在这，贝尔纳代斯基是没想到的。  
青年听到贝尔纳代斯基的声音，慢悠悠转过身，对着他露出一个绅士的笑容，贝尔纳代斯基不太喜欢基耶萨这样的表情，或许这意味着他们是生疏的。  
“你来找人吗？他们都离开了，今天只有我在。”贝尔纳代斯基第一时间就想到他是来找他的同学的。  
费德里科·基耶萨终于收起了他的客套笑容，这让贝尔纳代斯基舒心了很多。  
“不，我是来找你的，费德里科·贝尔纳代斯基。”贝尔纳代斯基不明白为什么基耶萨要重复一边自己的名字。基耶萨伸出手，从衣兜里递出一张卡片，上面印着“费德里科·贝尔纳代斯基”和他的照片:“我捡到了你的身份证，你看起来一点也不着急。”  
“谢谢。”贝尔纳代斯基沉默几秒，接过了带着余温的卡片: “我被作业烦的忘了这事了。”  
“这是你的作业？”基耶萨指了指那惨遭卸眉的雕像。  
“是的。”提起这个，贝尔纳代斯基望着基耶萨乖巧的表情居然提不起什么烦躁感，他点点头，把工具收放回原位，桌上垫着好几张空白的素描纸，“有什么意见指导吗？”  
“我不懂怎么让他看起来协调点，但是——很明显他的眉毛——得修改。”基耶萨开了个小小的玩笑，“相信我，我真的很愿意帮助你。”  
贝尔纳代斯基抽出了那张垫在工具底下的素描纸，“你说真的？”  
“当然。”  
“你能让我给你画一张素描吗？因为……我……指当我的模特。”贝尔纳代斯基很想说，这是第一张给基耶萨画的素描，他们之前在一起的时光里抽不出一点时间留给艺术，但他还是改了口，对于基耶萨，他有些惭愧，他不是很清楚基耶萨是否想提起以前一起踢球的日子。  
“好啊。”  
贝尔纳代斯基已经做好会被拒绝的准备了，属实没想到基耶萨这么爽快的答应了，他看起来都没有思考过，基耶萨给贝尔纳代斯基一种他们从来都不相识的距离感。  
他拿着素描白纸的手有些无处安放，看到桌面找了半天，而那只碳铅笔就像隐了身一样，就摆在他面前，贝尔纳代斯基却看不见。  
“你在找铅笔吗？”基耶萨走回去拿起了那只隐身的铅笔，递给贝尔纳代斯基。  
“是的……谢谢。”贝尔纳代斯基接过铅笔，转过头装作继续找东西的样子，不去与基耶萨的眼睛对视。  
“怎么了？”基耶萨歪歪头，看着贝尔纳代斯基不知所措的样子。  
“没什么，请坐。”贝尔纳代斯基搬来了支架和砧板，推给基耶萨一张小木凳子。  
基耶萨稳稳的坐在凳子上，一动不动的等待着贝尔纳代斯基下笔，他脸上有恰到好处的微笑，可能是贝尔纳代斯基的错觉，他并没有笑，只是嘴角的弧度扬了扬。  
贝尔纳代斯基心头一阵沮丧。即使基耶萨骂他几句也好，他也不想被当成陌生人一样对待，如果不是这张与小不点基耶萨没什么区别的脸，他都怀疑自己认错人了。  
自从他离开佛罗伦萨的小镇之后，生活里就再也没了足球和基耶萨。离开的那几个晚上，搬家的繁忙让他忘了告别，当他如释负重地长舒一口气时，他拿出了信纸，洋洋洒洒的写了四张纸给基耶萨。  
基耶萨没有给他回信，但贝尔纳代斯基清清楚楚的记得自己写了自己的地址，他猜是因为小伙伴的不告而别让基耶萨生气了。但如果有矛盾了不应该说清楚它吗？为什么基耶萨不回信呢？这个问题几乎困扰到贝尔纳代斯基高中毕业。  
“所以……你还生我气吗？”他再也按耐不住的问了出来，自己说话都不怎么利索了。  
回答他的是教室里的一片寂静和校园里庆祝即将到来圣诞节那些隐隐约约的热闹声音。基耶萨没说话，脸上也没有任何表情，只保持一个姿势目视前方，贝尔纳代斯基没有捕捉到任何一个代表他情绪的眼神。他不发出声音和表情，这种朦胧的答案比贝尔纳代斯基听到基耶萨说有点恨自己离开还要令人伤心。  
贝尔纳代斯基觉得他是没听清，但基耶萨什么都没做，所以这是个不成立的理由。毫无疑问他想知道基耶萨心里所想，让他退缩的是刚刚那句话花光了他今天积攒的全部勇气。  
贝尔纳代斯基泄气了，他加快了笔速度，教室里只剩下“唰唰”的铅笔划过纸面的声音，他打算暂时不提这回事，全身心的沉浸在绘画里，没让他等多久，基耶萨的形象跃然纸上。  
“完成了。”贝尔纳代斯基放下铅笔，示意基耶萨可以活动了。  
基耶萨从从椅子上站了起来，活动了一下脖子，凑到贝尔纳代斯基身边:“我以前都不知道你画的这么好！”  
对于基耶萨感叹他会画画的事，贝尔纳代斯基一点都不惊讶，他估计也更没想到自己大学选择了艺术系。  
“哦，差点忘记了，你刚才问我的。”基耶萨停顿了一下，“我现在没生你的气”  
“你刚才为什么不说！？”贝贝睁大眼睛，他直勾勾地弯着腰的基耶萨大声说道。  
即使两人拥有过亲密无间的拥抱，但对于这点距离，对于两个成人来说，基耶萨觉得太近了，他后退小半步，直起身子——这是为了看他的八开小破纸才凑上去的。  
“模特不是不能动吗？”基耶萨撇撇嘴，看了看他自己画像。  
好吧——搞了半天，他是以为自己不能说话。贝尔纳代斯基捏了捏自己的手指。让他刚才的内心戏见鬼去吧。  
“但这不代表我没怪过你。”基耶萨补充道，他把对方的名字的音节咬的很重:“你抛弃了我，贝尔纳代斯基。”  
“我必须承认，这是我的错。”贝尔纳代斯基拿开了夹着白纸和砧板的铁架子，“我后来有给你写信，你收到了吗？有好几份，可能在我上高中前都有——我不知道你有没有搬家，因为你从来没回过信……”贝尔纳代斯基越说越小声。  
“我没收到信，一份也没有！”基耶萨看起来有些生气，他觉得贝尔纳代斯基好像在怪他，到底是谁先一声不吭的跑没烟儿的？  
“我不是那个意思。”贝尔纳代斯基把素描纸装进他的画集里，基耶萨就看着那张画进了文件袋，纸张发出的摩擦声在基耶萨耳朵里放慢了一倍，他的眉毛几乎拧成了一团，看起来在生气，但在贝尔纳代斯基转过身时，他又恢复了平静。  
“不如请我去吃晚饭，我要吃黑松露烩饭！”基耶萨还没管贝尔纳代斯基答不答应，先要求道。  
“黑松露烩饭？你真够黑心的。”食堂里并没有这个，这意味着他们得出去找。  
“我查过了，最近一家只要一公里。”基耶萨没怎么在乎贝尔纳代斯基的话，掏出手机上的谷歌地图。  
他早都计划好了？贝尔纳代斯基感到一阵头疼，同时内心那种别扭的感觉也消失了，这看起来似乎回到了两人还是伙伴的时候。  
“好——”贝尔纳代斯基磨了磨牙，还是答应了基耶萨，这令对方露出一个心满意足的笑容，好像什么大仇得报似的。直到坐上了贝尔纳代斯基的车还是那副笑容，贝尔纳代斯基选择忽视不见，启动了轿车，那笑容看的他心里毛毛的。  
“Ber。”  
“什么。”  
“不，没事。你开快点，我饿了。”基耶萨看着窗外，对着漆黑的夜景笑了笑。  
TBC


End file.
